The Beginning Harrys Geburt
by LillyAmalia
Summary: Die letzen Tage vor Harrys Geburt haben begonnen und Lily und James haben ziemliche Probleme
1. Default Chapter

Prolog  
  
„Lily? Bist du hier?"Alice Longbottom betrat den Toilettenraum im Hauptquartier des Phönixorden, denn sie suchte ihre Freundin Lily Potter. Ein würgendes Geräusch hallte in dem kleinen Raum wieder und kurz darauf wurde die Toilettenspülung betätigt. Lily, die Kreide bleich war, kam leicht schwankend aus der mittleren Kabine. Alice half ihr auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Waschbecken stand. „Lily, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ja. Mir ist nur ein wenig übel."Lily hielt sich ihren Bauch, stürzte sich wieder in die Kabine und übergab sich erneut. Alice hielt ihre Haare fest. „Du bleibst gleich hier. Ich sag Frank Bescheid und dann gehen wir beide erst einmal zum Arzt."Lily nickte und Alice ging kurz weg.  
Als sie zurück kam, hing Lily immer noch über der Toilette. „Mensch, das sieht gar nicht gut aus, Liebe!"„Ich weiß", keuchte Lily. Nach einiger Zeit ging es Lily ein wenig besser. „Komm, ich bringe zum Arzt."  
Per Flohpulver reisten sie zu einem Heiler. Im Wartezimmer legte Lily ihren Kopf auf Alice Schulter. Sie war müde und ihr war schlecht. Alice, die knapp 10 Jahre älter als Lily war, war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Sie lernten sich im Orden kennen.  
„Mrs Potter bitte", rief eine Sprechstundenhilfe Lily auf. Alice blieb sitzen. „Kommst du bitte mit Alice? Ich hab Angst."„Klar, kann ich machen."Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Sprechzimmer. „Guten Tag, Mrs Potter. Was für Beschwerden haben Sie denn?", erkundigte sich der Heiler. „Mir ist heute ziemlich schlecht und ich habe mich den halben Vormittag übergeben." „Gut, dann legen Sie sich doch bitte dort auf die Liege..."Nach einer ausgiebigen Untersuchung meinte der Heiler: „Sie sind kerngesund, Mrs Potter."„Und warum ist mir so übel?"Er fing an zu grinsen und Lily verstand die Welt nicht mehr: Was wollte der Heiler damit nur sagen? „Nun, Mrs Potter, ich gratuliere Ihnen. Sie sind schwanger."Vor Schock wäre Lily fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Instinktiv legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Wirklich?"„Ja, in der Tat. Ihr Baby ist ebenfalls gesund. Das Kind ist etwa 7 Wochen alt."„Das kann aber nicht sein! Mein Mann und ich haben immer verhütet."„Sie sind aber schwanger. Möchten Sie das Geschlecht schon wissen?"„Nein. Ich will mich überraschen lassen."„Gut. Ich bin kein Spezialist in Sachen Frauenheilkunde. Ich überweise Sie an eine sehr gute Heilerin: Doktor Crusher. So, das wärs dann. Machen Sie es gut und viel Glück mit Ihrem Kind."„Danke. Auf Wiedersehen."  
Lily und Alice schwiegen sich an, bis sie in der Küche des Hauptquartiers waren. Das Gebäude war, außer den beiden, menschenleer. „Lily, willst du was trinken?"„Nein."Sie ließ sich schlaff auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."„Wozu denn?"„Zu deiner Schwangerschaft. Freust du dich nicht?"„Ich weiß nicht genau. Ich bin doch erst 18! Da kann ich doch nicht einfach schwanger sein!"Lily rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. „Ich weiß, aber willst du das kleine abtreiben? Könntest du damit leben?"„Nein. Warum bin ich schwanger? James und ich haben immer verhütet, weil ich von Anfang an gesagt habe, dass ich noch zu jung für ein Baby bin."„Denk mal nach. Hast du den Trank vielleicht nur einmal vergessen? Was war den vor 7 Wochen?"Nun fiel es Lily wie Schuppen von den Augen und noch mehr Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. „Der Besuch in Hogwarts... James hat mir den Heiratsantrag gemacht.... da habe ich ihn vergessen. SCHEISSE! Warum haben wir ausgerechnet in Hogwarts eine Nacht verbracht?! Dann wäre ich jetzt nicht...."Alice nahm Lily in den Arm. „Weißt du Lily, wenn du dein Baby bekommen solltest kann es ja mit meinem spielen...."„Du und Frank, ihr bekommt auch ein Baby?"„Ja. Es hat endlich geklappt."„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"„Danke."  
Gegen Nachmittag ging es Lily etwas besser und sie und Alice saßen immer noch in der Küche und unterhielten sich, als James und Sirius von einem Auftrag wiederkehrten. „Hallo Engel!"Ohne das Lily etwas sagen konnte, hatte James sie auf den Arm genommen und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. „Nein, James! Bitte hör auf!"Doch James hörte nicht auf sie. „James! Lass mich bitte runter! Mir ist schlecht!"Endlich ließ James sie wieder runter und sie rannte mit der Hand vor dem Mund auf Toilette und übergab sich.  
„Häh? Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Sirius ziemlich doof. „Ihr geht es nicht gut! Ich geh zur Lily. Und du James: Du solltest vielleicht gleich mal mit ihr reden!", antwortete Alice. „Okay", erwiderte James.  
„Lily, wie geht es dir?"Lily saß nun auf dem Stuhl vom Morgen. „Es geht so. das hätte James nicht machen sollen. Was ist, wenn dem Baby was passiert ist?"Alice lachte. „Dafür, dass du heute Morgen noch keine Muttergefühle hattest, sind sie jetzt schon ganz schön ausgeprägt. Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst. Er weiß doch noch gar nichts davon. Mach ihm also keine Vorwürfe."„Mache ich auch nicht."  
Es klopfte an der Tür und James kam rein. „Ich lass euch beiden mal alleine."„Lily, Engel, ist alles in Ordnung?"„Ja, mir geht's gut. Warum warst du gerade so stürmisch?"„Ich hab uns ein Haus gekauft! Es ist einfach wunderbar."„Ich hoffe es gibt dort auch genügend Platz für ein Kinderzimmer."„Klar doch und jeder von uns kann.... Warte, hast du gefragt, ob Platz für ein Kinderzimmer ist?"„Ja."„Heißt das, dass du schwanger bist?"„Ja."„Oh Lily! Ich liebe dich so!", hauchte er in ihre Haare, während er sie in den Arm nahm. Beide weinten vor Glück und Freude. „Komm, wir gehen es Sirius sagen", schlug James vor und küsste Lily leidenschaftlich. „Okay. Gehen wir hoch."  
„Remus! Peter! Ihr seid ja auch hier! Das ist super! Tatze, hol mal bitte 5 Butterbier raus. Wir haben was zu feiern!", meinte James feierlich. „Was gibt es denn zu feiern?", fragte Sirius und wollte Lily ein Butterbier reichen, doch James schnappte es ihr vor der Nase weg. „Sollte ich einen von euch sehen, der Lily in den nächsten neun Monaten so was anbietet, bekommt ganz schön Ärger mit mir!"„Und was willst du damit sagen, Krone?", fragte Sirius. James fing breit an zu grinsen. „Lily und ich werden Eltern!"„Super gemacht Krone!", gratulierte Sirius James. Die anderen und auch Sirius drückten Lily und reichten James die Hand. 


	2. Der Besuch

Der Besuch  
  
„Hi Krone! Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte du wolltest bis zur Geburt eures Babys bei Lily bleiben", sagte Sirius überrascht, als er James im Hauptquartier vom Phönixorden sah.  
  
„Ich hab ein paar Sachen fürs Baby vergessen. Ich wollte sie holen und dann muss ich Lilys Eltern vom Bahnhof abholen."  
  
„Lilys Eltern kommen? Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt."  
  
„Die Eule kam gestern vormittag."James seufzte und fuhr fort, „Lily fühlt sich seit dem Anfang des 9. Monats nicht mehr wohl. Ihre Eltern wollen sie jetzt auf andere Gedanken bringen."  
  
„Ach so. Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite? Ich würde Lily gerne mal wieder sehen."  
  
„Gut, dann lass uns gehen."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Während sie mit einem Taxi zum Bahnhof fuhren, unterhielten sie sich. „Ich dachte Lily freut sich über euer Kind. Ihr habt es euch doch so gewünscht."  
  
„Wir freuen uns ja auch wahnsinnig. Lily hat nur kaum noch Kraft. Doktor Crusher meinte, dass wenn das Baby nur einen Tag nach dem errechneten Geburtstermin noch nicht da ist, dann wollen sie es per Kaiserschnitt holen."  
  
„Keine Panik. Es wird schon alles gut gehen."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie den Bahnhof erreicht. Lilys Eltern warteten bereits an einem Schalter auf James.  
  
„Jenny! Sam! Schön euch mal wiederzusehen! Wie geht es euch?"James umarmte seine Schwiegereltern.  
  
„Uns geht es gut. Hallo Sirius", begrüßte Mr Evans Sirius.  
  
„Hallo. Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen."  
  
„James, wie geht es denn Lily? Am Telefon klang sie nicht besonders gut. Ist alles mit dem Baby in Ordnung?", fragte Mrs Evans besorgt.  
  
„Lily ist mit ihren Kräften am Ende, aber sonst geht es ihr ganz gut. Dem Baby geht es auch gut."  
  
„So kenn ich sie gar nicht. Sie ist doch sonst kein Kind von Traurigkeit. Das passt überhaupt nicht zu ihr", bemerkte Sam.  
  
„Ich weiß. Deshalb habe ich euch ja auch geschrieben. Sie braucht euch wirklich sehr", erklärte James. „Wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg machen. Lily wartet bestimmt schon auf uns."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Mum! Dad! Endlich seid ihr hier! Ich hab euch so sehr vermisst."  
  
Jenny nahm ihre Tochter fest in den Arm. Dieser kullerten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Sie klammerte sich förmlich an ihre Mutter.  
  
„Mäuschen, wir sind ja da und wir bleiben erst einmal", versprach Jenny. „Bitte, hör auf zu weinen, Lily."  
  
Langsam ließ Lily Jenny los. Nun nahm auch Sam seine Tochter in den Arm.  
  
„Sirius! Hallo! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily, als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte.  
  
„Hi. Mir geht's gut, aber wie geht es dir? Ich hab gehört, dass es dir nicht so besonders geht."  
  
„Es geht so."Lily wandte sich ab und verschwand in die Küche.  
  
„So verhält sie sich zur Zeit ständig", gestand James. Er sah seiner geliebten Frau nach. Er vermisste ihr fröhliches Lachen. Ihm tat es weh, seine über alles geliebte Frau so leiden zu sehen.  
  
„Das wird bestimmt wieder werden", versuchte Sirius James auf zu heitern.  
  
„Nein, das glaube ich nicht", meinte James niedergeschlagen und verzog sich in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sam, Jenny und Sirius hatten bereits im Wohnzimmer Platz genommen, als Lily mit einem Tablett, auf dem eine Kaffeekanne, 4 Becher, 5 Kuchenteller und ein Glas Wasser stand, herein kam. Es schien sie anzustrengen das Tablett zu tragen, denn ihr dicker Babybauch war ihr im Weg.  
  
„Lily, Mäuschen, du solltest dich nicht so anstrengen! Komm, setz dich hin. Ich mach das schon!", befahl Jenny.  
  
Lily tat wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich gequält in den Sessel, den ihre Mutter gerade frei gemacht hatte.  
  
„Danke Mum, aber es geht wirklich. Den Kaffeetisch kann ich noch so grade eben alleine decken. Dafür brauch ich keine Hilfe!"  
  
„Lily, du bist hochschwanger und solltest dich schonen. Es ist nicht gut für das Baby, wenn du dich so anstrengst."  
  
„Ich streng mich doch gar nicht so viel an! Seit knapp 3 Wochen liege ich fast nur auf dem Bett und ruhe mich aus. Dann kann ich ja wohl einmal aufstehen und einen Kaffeetisch decken!", fauchte sie leicht gereizt.  
  
Jenny sah Lily verwirrt an. Nie hatte Lily ihre Mutter so beschimpft. Nur Petunia, Lilys Schwester, war öfter mal wütend geworden.  
  
„Bitte Lily, reg dich nicht auf. Wir sind hier um euch beiden ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Zusammen werden wir das schon schaffen."  
  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Knapp eine Stunde später saßen die vier immer noch bei Kaffee und Kuchen und unterhielten sich. James war in dieser Zeit nicht zu ihnen gestoßen.  
  
Auf einmal stand James mit einem großen, gepackten Koffer neben ihnen. „Ich werde für ein paar Tage verreisen. Ich brauche dringend eine Pause.... Lily, sei mir bitte nicht böse. Sollte irgendwas sein oder sollten bei dir die Wehen einsetzen, dann schick mir bitte mit Jekyll eine Nachricht. Er weiß, wo ich bin."James hatte sich neben Lily hin gekniet und legte ein letztes mal seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und ging.  
  
„James! Warte! Bitte bleib hier!", rief Lily ihrem Mann hinterher, doch dieser war bereits gegangen. Auf der Treppe neben der Haustür sank sie zusammen. „James, bitte bleib. Ich brauche dich doch so! Was soll ich denn nur ohne dich machen?", weinte sie.  
  
Sirius war ihr nach gegangen und legte freundschaftlich seine Arme um sie. „Er wird bestimmt bald wieder kommen. Er liebt dich und das Baby sehr. James könnte gar nicht ohne dich leben."  
  
„Und warum ist er dann gegangen? Der errechnete Geburtstermin ist bereits in zwei Wochen. Was ist, wenn er bis dahin noch nicht zurück ist? Ich will das Kleine nicht alleine zur Welt bringen und groß ziehen."  
  
„James wird sich bestimmt bald bei uns melden. Er will auf jeden Fall bei der Geburt dabei sein."  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich?"  
  
„Ja, das glaube ich."  
  
„Ich bin müde und würde mich gerne ein bisschen hinlegen."  
  
„Ich werd mich so lange um deine Eltern kümmern. Ruh du dich was aus."  
  
„Danke Sirius. Das ist nett von dir. Bis dann mal!"Mit Sirius Hilfe stand sie auf und ging schließlich zu Bett.  
  
Sirius hielt sein Versprechen und beschäftigte sich mit Lilys Eltern.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James stand vor Dumbledores Bürotür. Er wusste nicht wohin er hatte gehen sollen, deshalb hatte er beschlossen, seinen Chef zu besuchen. Er klopfte an und sofort öffnete sich die Tür automatisch.  
  
„James! Schön dich zu sehen. Komm doch rein und setz dich. Möchtest du was trinken?"  
  
„Hallo. Gerne. Ein Wasser bitte."  
  
„Hier. Was führt dich hier her?"  
  
„Ich... Lily und ich brauchen eine Pause."  
  
„Warum denn? Ich dachte euer Kind kommt in zwei Wochen."  
  
„Ihr geht es nicht so gut. Jenny und Sam sind heute angekommen. Die beiden kümmern sich um Lily."  
  
„Du brauchst ein Zimmer, oder?", fragte Dumbledore lächelnd.  
  
„Wenn es hier ein leeres Zimmer gibt, dann ja."  
  
„Natürlich gibt es hier ein leeres Zimmer, bzw. Wohnung. Du weißt, dass du als Lehrer von Hogwarts hier eine Wohnung hast. Du, Lily und das Baby könnt jederzeit ihr wohnen."  
  
„Wir haben unser Haus in Grodics Hollow. Zum Unterricht kann ich auch per Flohpulver kommen."  
  
„Gut."  
  
„Danke. Ich geh mal."Er blieb in der Tür stehen und fügte hinzu, „Könnten Sie vielleicht zwischendurch mal bei Lily vorbei schauen und gucken wie es ihr geht?"  
  
„Natürlich."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Professor Potter? Ich dachte Sie sind im Urlaub", bemerkte eine Schülerin am nächsten Morgen zu Unterrichtsbeginn.  
  
„Nun, das bin ich auch. Allerdings musste ich ihn kurzfristig abbrechen.... So, nun aber auf die Besen!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Mum! Könntest du bitte die Tür öffnen? Ich komme gleich runter, aber ich brauch ein bisschen Zeit!", rief Lily nach unten, denn es hatte an der Tür geläutet und sie hatte große Mühe sich vom Bett zu erheben.  
  
Jenny öffnete die Haustür und begrüßte Albus Dumbledore. Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und wenige Minuten später stieß Lily zu ihnen. Schwerfällig atmend ließ sie sich in einem Sessel nieder.  
  
„Hallo Albus! Schön Sie zu sehen!"  
  
„Hallo. Wie geht es dir Lily?"  
  
„Es geht. So langsam wird alles ein bisschen anstrengend."  
  
„Verständlich. Mrs Evans, würden Sie uns beide bitte ein wenig alleine lassen?"  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Ach Lily, streng dich nicht so an."Jenny verließ ohne Wiederrede den Raum.  
  
„Lily, man sieht dir an, dass da mehr ist, als die üblichen Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden. Was ist los?", fragte freundlich und ruhig.  
  
„Ich habe wegen dieser Prophezeiung Angst. Mein Baby soll nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Das Kleine hat etwas besseres verdient. Gut, ich wünsche es auch Alice nicht, dass ihr Baby gegen Voldemort kämpfen soll, aber es soll einfach nicht meines sein. Ihm soll nicht passieren."  
  
„Das glaube ich dir. Ich tu alles um euch drei vor Voldemort zu schützen. Und auch der Phönixorden hilft mit. Wir werden nicht zu lassen, dass etwas schlimmes geschieht."  
  
„Wissen Sie wo James ist?"  
  
„Nein, leider nicht. Wieso denn?"  
  
„Er ist gestern gegangen und ich weiß nicht wohin er ist."  
  
„Da kann ich dir leider nicht weiter helfen, aber ich werde meine Augen offen halten. Versprochen!"  
  
Nach einigen Stunden ging Dumbledore wieder und Lily legte sich erneut auf ihr Bett.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nach dem Unterricht saß James für den Rest des Tages in der kleinen Wohnung und dachte sehnsüchtig an Lily. Er wäre jetzt gerne bei ihr und würde ihr über den dicken Bauch streicheln, sie küssen und ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, doch er war nicht bei ihr. Trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass es gut gewesen war, für ein paar Tage zu gehen. Beide brauchten ein wenig Zeit für sich selber, auch wenn das hieß, den anderen alleine zu lassen.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Minerva McGonagall trat ein.  
  
„'lo Minerva."  
  
„James, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"  
  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung."  
  
„Sie waren heute bei keiner Mahlzeit. Ich dachte, ich bringe Ihnen etwas zu essen."  
  
„Danke Minerva."  
  
„Bitte. Ich geh dann mal wieder."  
  
Minerva überließ James wieder seinen Gedanken. Er rührte das Essen gar nicht an. Die Sehnsucht nach Lily schnürte ihm die Kehle ab.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*  
* 


	3. Es ist soweit!

Es ist soweit!  
  
Die Tage verstrichen, ohne, dass sie mit einander redeten. Beide vermissten sich sehr, doch die Funkstille tat auch gut.  
  
Jenny, Sam, Sirius und Lily saßen im Wohnzimmer und aßen frisch gebackenen Kuchen von Jenny. Lily verzog ständig ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände lagen schützend auf ihrem Bauch.  
  
„Lily, was ist los? Warum verziehst du ständig deine Mine?", erkundigte sich Jenny besorgt. „Hast du Schmerzen? Haben die Wehen eingesetzt?"  
  
„Das Baby tritt nur stark, aber sonst ist alles okay."  
  
„Sicher Mäuschen? Du siehst gar nicht gut aus."  
  
„Ja, Mum!"  
  
„Du solltest dich ein wenig hinlegen. Ich helfe dir eben nach oben."  
  
„Okay. Bye Sirius! Schön, dass du da warst."  
  
„Tschüss Lily!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
James saß über einem Stapel Aufsätze, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht darauf konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften ständig zu Lily und dem ungeborenen Kind ab.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr wohl?"  
  
„Krone!"  
  
„Ob sie mich vermisst?"  
  
„Krone!"  
  
„Ist das Baby schon geboren?"  
  
„KRONE! Komm endlich zu dir!"  
  
James schreckte auf und sah, wie Sirius Kopf im Kamin war.  
  
„Tatze! Was ist denn los?"  
  
„Das sollte ich dich wohl besser fragen. Ich versuch seit 10 Minuten dich an zu sprechen!"  
  
„Sorry, Kumpel. Ich hab grade an Lily denken müssen."  
  
„Mensch, wenn du sie so sehr vermisst, dann geh zu ihr! Sie vermisst dich auch sehr!"  
  
„Ich brauch noch ein bisschen Zeit für mich.... Ist denn alles in Ordnung mit ihr und dem Baby?"  
  
„Denen geht es bestens. Ich würde ja gerne noch länger plaudern, aber ich muss weg, Ciao!"  
  
„Tschüss."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Autsch!"Lily lag auf dem Ehebett und hatte grade einen ziehenden Schmerz verspürt.  
  
„Lily! Was ist los?"  
  
„Mum, bitte schreib James eine Nachricht. Ich glaube, es ist soweit!"  
  
„Oh! SAM! Schreib James eine Nachricht! Es ist soweit! Das Baby kommt! Komm Lily. Wir bringen dich ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Per Flohpulver kamen sie schließlich im St.Mungo an. Ein Pfleger brachte sie auf die Entbindungsstation.  
  
*~*~*  
  
James erläuterte gerade einige Quidditch Spielzüge im Unterricht, als ihn eine Schülerin unterbrach.  
  
„Professor! Dort draußen ist eine Eule. Ich glaube sie will hier rein."  
  
„Danke Anne!"James ließ die Eule rein und erkannte, dass es Jekyll war. Sofort nahm er ihm die Nachricht ab und las sie hastig. „Anne, lauf bitte zu Professor McGonagall. Sie soll den Unterricht übernehmen. Ich muss weg! Es könnte länger dauern!"Schnell eilte er davon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„James! Gut, dass du da bist! Bei Lily haben die Wehen eingesetzt!", klärte Jenny ihn auf, als er im St.Mungo angekommen war.  
  
„Darf ich zu ihr?"  
  
„Du ja. Sie ist dort in diesem Zimmer!"  
  
„Danke Jenny."James stieß die Tür zu einem sterillien Zimmer auf..  
  
„James! Endlich bist du da. Ich habe dich so vermisst", schluchzte Lily.  
  
„Ja, jetzt bin ich da, Liebling. Geht es dir gut?"  
  
„Eigentlich schon."  
  
„Oh, Guten Tag, Mr Potter."Lilys Ärztin Doktor Crusher hatte nun auch den Raum betreten. „Also, ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass es noch nicht so weit ist. Das waren nur leichte Vorwehen. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde ihr Kind noch in dieser Woche kommen."  
  
„Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist", stöhnte Lily auf. Sie war blass und sah schwächlich aus.  
  
„Das ist kein Scherz. Nun, Sie sollten noch mal wieder kommen, wenn das Kind bis zum 4.8. nicht geboren ist. Sie dürfen dann gehen."Doktor Crusher ließ Lily und James alleine.  
  
James half Lily beim aufstehen und anziehen. „Lily, es ist nichts gegen dich, dass ich zur Zeit nicht bei dir bin. Ich brauche einfach ein wenig Zeit für mich.... Bis bald Mäuschen, ich muss wieder gehen."James ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„James! Da sind Sie ja! Wo waren Sie?", fragte McGonagall aufgebracht.  
  
„Bei Lily. Sie hatte Wehen."  
  
„Und warum sind Sie dann nicht bei ihr?"  
  
„Es waren nur Vorwehen. Kommt nicht wieder vor, dass ich einfach so abhaue. Ich wollte nur bei Lily sein. Das hab ich ihr versprochen."  
  
„Ach so. Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht kritisieren. Sobald etwas mit Lily sein sollte, können Sie natürlich jederzeit gehen."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Lily, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen. Du siehst ziemlich geschafft aus", schlug Jenny vor.  
  
„Würd ich ja gerne, aber ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich es bis nach oben ins Bett schaffe!", erklärte Lily ihr. Sie saß im Sessel im Wohnzimmer. „Und wenn ich mich auf die Coach lege, dann komm ich nicht mehr hoch."  
  
„Ich helfe dir, Liebes", meinte Sam und half seiner Tochter hoch ins Schlafzimmer und aufs Bett.  
  
„Danke Dad."  
  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Und hat James vorhin was gesagt?"  
  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht."  
  
„Aber immerhin ist er gekommen. Das zeigt doch wie sehr dich liebt."  
  
„Jaaah, aber er sollte jetzt hier neben mir sitzen."  
  
„Ich weiß. Er wird bestimmt bald wieder hier sein."  
  
Sam ging aus dem Zimmer und Lily schlief ein, da sie sich ziemlich schwach und erschöpft fühlte.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hi James! Na, wie geht's dir?"Sirius war grade bei James zu Besuch.  
  
„Hallo. Es könnte besser sein. Ich vermisse Lily."  
  
„Mensch, geh zu ihr! Sie vermisst dich genauso. Ihr braucht euch!"  
  
„Ich weiß, aber ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit um über alles nach zu denken."  
  
„Wo warst du eigentlich grade? Ich warte bestimmt schon eine Stunde auf dich. Wir waren verabredet."  
  
„Sorry. Lily war im St.Mungo. Ich wollte zu ihr. McGonagall hat mich deswegen auch schon angemacht, weil ich einfach gegangen bin."  
  
„Was ist passiert? Geht es Lily und dem Baby gut?", fragte Sirius besorgt.  
  
„Sie hatte Vorwehen, aber den beiden geht es gut."  
  
„James! Sie braucht dich wirklich dringend! Du solltest jetzt neben ihr sitzen, anstatt dich mit mir zu unterhalten. Mir ist es egal, wenn wir uns nicht treffen, aber Lily ist deine Frau und sie will dich bei sich haben!"  
  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."  
  
„Und ob ich Recht habe!"  
  
„Okay, ich gebe auf. Ich geh morgen wieder nach Hause zu Lily und bin dann offiziell wieder im Urlaub."  
  
„Na also! Geht doch! Sollen wir in die Drei Besen gehen? Ich lad dich auch ein."  
  
„Super Idee!"  
  
Die Beiden verlebten noch einen schönen Abend miteinander.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~* 


	4. 3 Lebenskreislauf

Lebenskreislauf  
  
Am nächsten Tag suchte James zuallererst Dumbledore auf.  
  
„Professor Dumbledore, entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, aber es ist wichtig."  
  
„Setz dich James. Ich habe das von Lily gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
„Ja. Es ist alles gut."  
  
„Was führt dich denn her?"  
  
„Ich will wieder zu Lily. Sie bräuchten eine Vertretung für mich."  
  
„Die habe ich schon. Ich hatte mir eh gedacht, dass du nicht sehr lange hier bleibst. Dafür liebst du Lily zu sehr."Dumbledore lächelte freundlich.  
  
„Danke! Aber ich mache für heute noch meinen Unterricht, dann gehe ich."  
  
„Gut. Bis bald!"  
  
Strahlend verließ James das Büro des Direktors. Er fühlte sich erleichtert, denn endlich würde er seine geliebte Frau wiedersehen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Lily, Liebling, wir gehen eben was einkaufen. Bleib du besser liegen", sagte Jenny.  
  
„Okay. Bis gleich."  
  
„Ach, Sirius ist gerade gekommen. Soll ich ihn nach oben schicken?"  
  
„Ja, das wäre lieb."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Hi Lily. Na wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich Sirius, als er sich auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett niedergelassen hatte. Lily hatte sich mit Mühe und Not aufgesetzt.  
  
„Ich bin nur ziemlich platt, aber sonst ist alles gut."  
  
„Wo wollten denn deine Eltern hin? Ich dachte, sie wollten bei dir bleiben."  
  
„Sie sind nur schnell was einkaufen. Sag mal, weißt du, wo James ist? Ich will mit ihm reden."  
  
„Ja, ich weiß wo er ist, aber ich werde es dir nicht sagen."  
  
„Bitte Sirius! Ich brauche ihn wirklich!"  
  
„Lily, er vermisst dich schrecklich, deshalb kommt er heute abend wieder zurück."  
  
„Ja? Ehrlich?"  
  
„Ja, er kommt zurück!"  
  
„Oh, danke Sirius!"Vor Freude weinend nahm sie Sirius in den Arm.  
  
„Hey, deswegen brauchst du doch nicht weinen!"  
  
„Ich freu mich nur so."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
Sirius hielt Lily noch einige Minuten im Arm, bis sie sich wieder so einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.  
  
„Soll ich mal ganz ehrlich sein? Du siehst aus als hättest du nen Quaffel verschluckt. Verschweigst du uns vielleicht was?"  
  
„SIRIUS BLACK!"Sie warf mit einem Kissen nach ihm, aber er konnte sich rechtzeitig ducken.  
  
„Hey! Das war doch nicht böse gemeint!"  
  
„Ja, schon klar."  
  
RING. Das Telefon klingelte und Lily versuchte aufzustehen, doch Sirius hielt sie zurück, als er sah, wie anstrengend es für sie war, und ging für sie ran. Nach einigen Minuten kehrte er zurück. Sein Gesicht war blass und er sah Lily mitfühlend an.  
  
„Sirius, was ist los?"  
  
„Es war das Krankenhaus. Deine Eltern... sie hatten einen Unfall."  
  
„Geht es ihnen gut? Sag doch endlich was!"  
  
„Es sieht nicht gut aus."  
  
„Ich muss dahin!"  
  
„Ja, natürlich. Ich begleite dich. Kannst du apparieren?"  
  
„Das müsste gehen."  
  
„Okay. Ich helfe dir jetzt erst beim Aufstehen, dann können wir los."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Sind Sie Mrs. Potter?", fragte ein Arzt, als Sirius und Lily auf der Unfallstation des Moorfields Eye Hospital eintrafen.  
  
„Ja, das bin ich. Ist alles mit meinen Eltern in Ordnung?"  
  
„Kommen Sie erst einmal mit."  
  
Sie folgten dem Arzt in sein Büro. Er schloss die Tür und wandte sich Lily und Sirius zu.  
  
„Ähm, sind Sie Mr Potter?"  
  
„Nein. Mr Potter konnte ich noch nicht erreichen, aber ich bin der beste Freund der Potters."  
  
„Nun, gut. Mrs. Potter, das Taxi in dem Ihre Eltern saßen ist mit einem LKW kollidiert. Die Insassen des Taxis waren alle auf der Stelle tot."  
  
„NEIN!", schrie Lily auf und sank weinend auf dem Stuhl zusammen. Sie legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.  
  
Sirius, der genauso geschockt aussah, legte seine Arme tröstend um sie, doch Lily stieß ihn weg.  
  
„NEIN!"Verzweifelt stand sie auf und rannte nach draußen (Na ja rennen ist ein wenig übertrieben im Angesicht ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung). Sirius folgte ihr und konnte sie am Parkplatz einholen.  
  
„Lily, komm her. Ich bin da."Dieses Mal ließ sich Lily in den Arm nehmen.  
  
So standen sie einige Minuten da und Lily weinte sich verzweifelt an Sirius' Schulter aus. Plötzlich sank Lily zusammen und schrie auf. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch und Sirius hatte Probleme sie zur nächsten Bank zu bringen.  
  
„Lily, ich bin doch da. Bitte beruhig dich."  
  
„Sirius... die Fruchtblase... Wehen.... Es ist so weit", sagte sie mit erstickender Stimme.  
  
„Kannst du apparieren? Sonst bringe ich dich hier ins Krankenhaus."  
  
„Es müsste gehen.... James..."  
  
„Gut, dann lass uns da in die Ecke gehen. Ich bringe dich ins St.Mungo und dann schick ich James eine Nachricht."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Die Beiden gingen in eine Ecke, um zu apparieren.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hast du es geschafft, Lily", sprach Sirius ihr gut zu.  
  
Die Beiden standen im Aufzug des St.Mungo. Man sah Lily an, dass sie starke Schmerzen hatte. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem Bauch und sie atmete mehrmals tief durch.  
  
„Mrs Potter!", bemerkte Doktor Crusher, als Sirius und Lily durch den Flur der Entbindungsstation gingen.  
  
„Doktor, Ihre Fruchtblase ist vor etwa 20 Minuten geplatzt und die Wehen haben eingesetzt", erklärte Sirius.  
  
„Hier, legen Sie sie in das Zimmer. Ich komme sofort."Sie wies die beiden in ein Zimmer und ging. Sirius half Lily dabei sich auf das Bett zu legen und verließ den Raum, um mit Doktor Crusher zu reden.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Doktor, Lily hat vorhin die Nachricht bekommen, dass ihre Eltern gestorben sind. Kurz darauf ist die Fruchtblase geplatzt", erzählte Sirius.  
  
„Okay. Verständigen Sie Mr Potter? Dann kann ich mich sofort um Mrs Potter kümmern."  
  
„Ja, natürlich."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sirius eilte sofort in das Haus der Potters und schrieb James eine Nachricht. Jekyll, James Eule, flog geschwind davon.  
  
*~*~*  
  
In der großen Halle fand eine kleine Abschiedsparty für James statt, als Jekyll angeflogen kam. Überrascht nahm er ihm die Nachricht ab und las sie. Die Lehrer, mit denen er sich gerade unterhalten hatte, musterten ihn neugierig.  
  
„Ähm, vielen Dank für die Party, aber ich muss jetzt gehen!"Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Aber warum denn? Es ist doch grade so schön gemütlich", fragte McGonagall.  
  
„Ich werde Vater! Ich muss aber wirklich los!"  
  
Er war schon fast weg, als Dumbledore ihm folgte. Gemeinsam apparierten sie zum St.Mungo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Sirius! Wie geht es Lily?", erkundigte sich James besorgt.  
  
„Beruhig dich. Ihr und dem Baby geht es so weit ganz gut, aber ich muss dir was sagen!"  
  
„Was denn? Komm erzähl schon! Ich will endlich zu Lily!"  
  
So erzählte Sirius, was geschehen war.  
  
„Shit. Na ja. Oh, hallo Remus! Dich hab ich gar nicht gesehen! Schön, dass du da bist!"  
  
„Schon okay."  
  
*~*~*  
  
„Lily! Wie geht es dir?", fragte James besorgt, als er endlich zu seiner Frau durfte. Er sah ihr an, wie sehr sie unter den Wehen und den damit verbundenen Schmerzen litt. Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie fing an zu weinen.  
  
„James! Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!"  
  
„Lily, ich dich auch. Ich werde dich nie wieder so lange alleine lassen! Versprochen!"  
  
„Au!"Noch eine Wehe suchte Lily heim und es sollte nicht die letzte sein.  
  
Die ganze Nacht über wollte Lily pressen, aber Doktor Crusher verbot es ihr praktisch und als schließlich die Presswehen begannen war Lily viel zu erschöpft um zu pressen. James saß die ganze Zeit über neben ihr, küsste sie, sagte ihr wie sehr er sie doch liebte, sprach ihr Mut und hielt ihr Hand.  
In den späten Morgenstunden durfte Lily dann pressen.  
  
„So Mrs Potter, das sind die letzten Wehen, dann können Sie endlich Ihr Baby in den Armen halten.... Bei der nächsten Wehe pressen!"  
  
„Nein, ich kann nicht mehr. Es tut so weh", weinte sie.  
  
„Doch das können Sie! Das bisschen schaffen Sie auch noch!"  
  
„Nein...", jammerte sie.  
  
„Lily, Engel, das schaffst du!"  
  
„Nein, tu ich nicht! Au!"Sie schrie auf. James hob ihre Hand an seine Lippe und küsste sie ganz sanft.  
  
„Evans, das kannst du!"  
  
James hatte Lily seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr Evans genannt. Es war liebevoll gemeint und gab Lily die Kraft ein letztes Mal zu pressen.  
Schon erblickte ein kleiner, zerknautschter, roter, zitternder und schreiende Junge das Licht der Welt. Lily lehnte sich erschöpft in die Arme ihres Mannes, der sie liebevoll küsste. Ihre Lider wurden schwer, aber sie zwang sich wach zu bleiben, um ihr Baby sehen zu können. Doktor Crusher hatte das Kleine in eine Decke gewickelt und legte das Baby in Lilys Arm. Das Geschrei verebbte ein wenig.  
  
„Harry?", fragte James, der ziemlich gerührt bei dem Anblick seines Sohnes war.  
  
„Harry", antwortete Lily bestimmt.  
  
„Ruhen Sie sich ein wenig aus. Ich kümmer mich so lange um Ihr Kind", meinte Doktor Crusher.  
  
„Nein. Er soll hier bleiben", flüsterte Lily.  
  
Bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte, entwand James Harry aus Lily Arm und ging nach draußen, um seinen Sohn zu präsentieren. Eigentlich wollte Lily ihn aufhalten, aber sie fühlte sich zu schwach dafür. Den Job übernahm Doktor Crusher für sie. Sie nahm den stolzen Vater das Kind weg, schloss die Tür und legte das Baby wieder in den Arm der Mutter.  
  
„Na Kleiner?", sagte sie liebevoll und schlief dann doch ein.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
*~*~*  
*  
  
Hallo! Ich hoffe meine Fanfiction gefällt euch und ihr reviewt mir fleißig. Das wäre echt lieb. Wenn sie euch gut gefällt und ihr ne Fortsetzung wollt, dann sagt es bitte. Vielleicht lasse ich mich ja erweichen, weil eigentlich keine Fortsetzung geplant ist.  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Figuren gehört mir außer Anne. Den Namen Doktor Crusher habe ich mir bei Gene Roddenberry geliehen. 


End file.
